phoenix wright turnabout MATH!
by VampireAttourney
Summary: phonix has 2 find the killer of his clasmate!but he can only solve the casewith...MATH! can he solve 4 x? REED 2 FIND OUTT!


AN: math homework is SO HART rite? :( i h8 it ever moonday i have 2 do math wehn I cold write fanficc instead -.-

Pheonix write is in his Offfice doing math Homework."man this is hard...i cant solve thise quation. how do u even solv equatoin?" phenoix cry because Math.  
sudddennnnlyyy...PHONE! ring ring ring rign "hello this is phoni Wrigt DONT DISTRUB ME I HAV 2 FOCUS MON MATH HOMEWORK!"phenoix shouted he is Angry because he wants 2 focus on qequation.  
"sorRy phoenix but Its UR GENT!"voice is voice of Peter goras who is in Phenixs math class .mayby he has troble with homework tooo? (AN: if u want to now y peter is call u have 2 keep reding!)  
Peter sayd..."theo remm is dead!" Phenixo is SHOCKED!because theo was in his classs 2. "y is he ded? was Homerwork 2 hard?  
"NPO HE WAS MURDER!NTHEYTHINKIDIDIT!"peter screems and cry.(AN I bet u didnt guess he callled becuase murder)  
"OMGF!I have 2 defend U!"phenix drives 2 detentoin center with fast car so he can defned peter fast.

At detentoin center phenix n Maya talk to peTer.  
"dont wory Peter were gong 2 defend u but...R u inasand?" mayasked.  
"yea real killeris-"  
"HOLDIT! maya dont u now thatsnot important PETER! can u solve m math homerword?" Phenonix asked n give peter Math homeork.  
peter looks at home wkrok 4 a few secs then he gives back n say s, "ok"  
"ok?"Peonix confuse.  
"solition is ok" sai peter "BUT WAHT IS SOLUTINO PLS TELLL ME I HAV TO NOW IF U DONT TELL I WILLFIND U GILTY!"phenix treatens mpeter with Attourney badge.  
peter is scraed so he sqweat bulets LITERAL BULETS they shoot evry1 then he say "solution is o times k"  
"OOOOOOOOH OK lets go... inVESTIGART!" phenix n maya go tocrime scene. wich is math skull.

At math scool Peonix meets his math teach.  
"HI TEECHER I SOLVED HOMEWROK I DEFINATLY DID MYSELF!" he shoted.  
teacher aks, "in axercise 7 how manny apple they eat 4 how much dollia?"  
Pheniox looked at peter solutiono "they 8 9 1s 4 2 dollar!"  
"gooooooodo" teahcer leaves.  
suddennly... "HEY PALL!" say voice like gumshoe in phonix rite Ace attouney it was... ... ... ... not gumshoe!  
it Was ROVERT WRIGHTSHOE! pgheonix n gumshoe son from the future who calcylated time in Math exersize rong so he nded up in THEPAST!hes also detective AND ATTOURNEY!  
"hey detcetive writeshop wheres dad Boy?" phenix "dead vbody is over their"rovert point like in court... at DEDA BODy! theo rehm was killed with... AXE!theres lot of blood everythinwas Redd!  
next to ded body theres... BLOODY. MATH HOME WORK!  
"ewwwwwwwWwww" phenix throw up Nex tto body because ew math.  
then he thonks... "hmmmm evandence is math n axe also sautopsy report mayby... now how do i solve mystory?"  
May has idea! "thinkof it like math exorcise evadense is equatiom killer is x SOLVE 4 X!"  
"NooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" phenox brake down crying becase he hATE equation.  
"nooooooo dad dont do thoiiiiiiiiiiiis my evadeeeeencw!" wrighrshow derective is sad because ded body swim away in ocean pf tears.

Next day in court lobby:  
(hmmm wgat is deriavative of autoposy reprot...well its flat so mayby 0? But then i devide by 0 NOOOO THIS DOESNT MAK SENCE true solu tion ios ... MATH SUX!)  
thinked pjeonicx he was in despiar cause evandence math was 2 hard!  
But memorie of edworth save him in turnsbout eclipse (AN: red it if u liek mudkipz n other pokermons) brings back HOPE! And pheonix has Idea 4 solve 1 equatio... But sudenly...

"COURT TIME!"  
sing judge PeasLub understand. loud musics ecerywhere!  
"persecuton is rdy!" presecitor was... Miley Edword! "4 this trail i Have axiom:defense is gilty!"  
"AXIMO?" hole court is shocked.  
"defense is definately gulty" peaslove sang. "deat 2 the liar defendsnt!"  
Suddenly "objection!" it was pjeonix! "uuuhhhhhhhh... whats exiom?"  
Crout laugh bwcause phwonix doesnt now axoim but edgeward explina, "axio is like red truf if i say its true then its true so DEFENSE IS GILTY!"  
Phonix despair. "i suck at court like at math sory petra i coulndt save u"  
Suddwnly...g odot! "as thx 4 bring back sun i will help u... Dont u now ewhat u musst say to rturn around wehn cornere ?"  
Phenix doesnt now "idk"  
godot Shout, "miles edge... can u... PROOF IT?"  
Every1 is SHOXK! cause gosot argumant was 2 goodd.  
phoenox point triumelephantly "ha! I won!"  
suddenlyy...

"OBJKECTION!"edge4worty! "I can proof it... By INNDUCTOiN!"edgeworh write really ahard math on blake board with lot of letters spare root coinus intergal n stuff(AN:i heard inducton pr ove is rly good prove in math!but also rly hard n i dont lik math so i cant explina sorry :()  
every1 in coutr agree that prove is good except...  
pheonix! "uhhh...whats Prove by inductino?"  
edge is hsocked! "WTF PHEONIX WaS U NOT IN SCOHOL?"  
"huh yes im a Real highschool but isnt ondiction like college hart?Wait..."light bub shows up because pheonx has amaze idea "I WAS COLLEGE!"  
pheonix put on pink P SWEater from colleege so he bcomes colege student n he can solve COOLEDGE MATH!like in duction. so know he nows..."EDGEWORD! UR MATH EVANCE IS INDUCT-I MEANCONTERDICTI ON !"  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" egdeworth screams 4 INFINTY! (AN:infinty is hugenumber i think?)

after infyniti edgeworht say "Wait...prove is conterdictio but i have... Witnass!"  
"WAAQAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" pheniox screemed 4 infinity+... PLUS 1!  
witness was... math stud in pHeonx class .cal culator!  
cal callucated his testimon, "it was [insert superhard math hear]PM!i sawed peter kill theo with nife!"  
judge sigs gilty love cover acalled gilty defendant cause Defense is oviousl gilty but pheonix...  
"OBJECTO! HOW COULD U SEE-"  
"it wasnt dark" edworth say  
"oh i mean... await... cal. u sawed peter? true solutio must b... U KILL PETER WITH SAW!?"  
Cal calulator break from s hockso he has 2 calulate anwer in head it taks 16807 hours cause calcul8 in head rly sux(AN:dont u h8 it 2when math homewor is HUGE NUMBRES?)  
then answre was, "no id idnt peter was jkill with axe not saw"  
Pheo almost despair but then... "WAIT! murder weapon was axe!wthen y did u see murder knife!?"  
cal culayted answer is "42"  
Pheonix object,"Objectio!Thats not answer!How do u explian this Conteriction?"  
"OBJECTION!"it as edgeyword! "dont u now pheonix... this is PROVE BY CONTERDICTION!"  
"NOOOOOO" pheonix creamed"wait... whats prove by conterd- wait."

"wait. w8. wait .WAIT!"pheonx has idea!" whitness... did U just say 42? thats...thats 6*9!THATS IT! EUREAKAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa!"pheninox scream and jump thru court room.  
every1 is lik "wtf Pheonix y?"  
"becase... I SOLVE EQUATON! result is... x the killer is... ... . ... ... .. ... ... WITNESS!CAL CULETER! YOUR KILLEEEEER!"  
pheniox throws math paper at cal culato courtroom EXPLODE cause every1 hate math!every1 was SHOCK!  
but then...

"OOOOOBJECTION!"it was...  
phOenix MATH TEACHER!  
"hi teacher wtf r u ding hear?" Phoni asked "PHOENXI BL'OODTHIRS PANTAGREM EDWORD WRITE!" (AN:do u lik pheonix middel name?) teacher shoted.. "UR MATH SUX!look at t his cacluation! 1*2 isnt 3! ITS TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" (AN:that hapened 2 me irl in exam)  
pheonx, "wait,... wha... ... ... ... NOOOOOOOOOOOOO0000000000000000000000000000000000000"phenix DIE from shok he has 2 be resusisted(AN:is thatspell rite?) by GUMSHOO KISS!  
after alive he was still in Despairi. "my hole calcuton is rong... now how dofind x?"  
suddenly teahcer "oh ur look 4 axe?I hav axe"  
ateacher give ace 2 pheonix phenix say "thx... wait...thats not x... thats axe! teacher!YOURE KILLER!"  
every1 is INFINITY SHOCK!so much judge peeslovin andy sing new song"INFINITY SHOCK"!

teacher Said "k i confess... peters solv 4 axe axersise was so badd i had to axe himquestoin... wiht AXE!and now... PHENIX!4 say 1*2=3 u will DIE 2!MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!"  
"DEATH 2 THE BAD MATH LAWER" judgy singed  
"nooooo pls dont kill meeeeeee" Pheniox screem in dcespair  
teacher giv math axersise to pheniox  
phenox say "pls kill me" (AN:do u now that vid its v good!)  
Teeacher killed pheonix with math... ... ... ...

... ... ...  
But their Was ssign error!so teach dyed instad!

now pheonix theo cal had never Math again they wear ver happy  
theo n Phenx were happy 2 cause judge fond thoe Notgilty after confesion  
EVERY1 WAS HAPPY!

HAPPY END :)


End file.
